Første år på Hogwarts 2 Quidditch
by Elnora
Summary: Fortsættelse til Tryllespejlet. Wood og Snape er mere med her, og den ligger lidt længere væk fra bøgerne end den første del som lå tæt på bogen. ca også afsluttet
1. Ventetid i diagonalstræde

Authors note: Denne historie er på dansk, so get over it!  
  
Historien: I denne historie går man på Hogwarts i 9 år. man går ud når man er 19-20. Man kan så gå et til år og få en speciel eksamen, men det er det er kun for de mest krævende karriere. have fun  
  
Disclaimer: Pebber Mynte og Regan McNiel er mine egne personer, men ellers er størstedelen af resten tilhørende en vis JK.Rowling.

Authors note 2: Dette er en fortsættelse til 'Første år på Hogwarts'

* * *

**Foerste aar paa Hogwarts!**

- Quidditch

Kapitel et

Ventetid i diagonalstræde

De to uger hun skulle bruge på at vente på at Regan kom hjem gik med at besøge sine venner fra skolen. Hun var hjemme hos Hermione som ikke boede langt derfra flere gange. Hun besøgte også Linear, Lavender og Dina flere gange. Hun stødte også ind i Rons familie en dag. Hun var hende og kigge på koste hvor Fred og George lige pludselig brasede ind.  
  
''Gud hej Pebber! Hva så!''  
  
''Hej! Hva så!'' sagde hun og løb jublende hen til dem og gav dem begge et stort knus. Ron ankom.  
  
''Hej Ron! Mmnå har i haft en god ferie indtil videre?'' spurgte Pebber.  
  
''Ja overdrevet godt... Lee har fået en ny kost som vi har fløjet på hele tiden. Hvor bor du henne?''  
  
''På hotel Tabula. Der er vældig hyggeligt. Der er nogle sære mennesker!''  
  
''Hej Pebber... hvordan går det?'' spurgte mrs. Weasley med en lille Ginny fra første år i hånden.  
  
''Hej, øhm, det går hyggeligt... eller jeg mener godt! Hej Ginny''  
  
''Haj!'' sagde den lille pige.  
  
''Fred og George, vi har altså ikke tid til at kigge på koste.'' Sagde hun ''kom så! Pebber det var rigtig hyggeligt at møde dig... bare kom på besøg en dag eller send en ugle!'' Sagde hun smilende og gik.  
  
Sådan gik det, det meste af tiden.  
  
De to uger gik hurtigt. Der var massere butikker at udforske og en masse nye spændene mennesker at møde. Regans lilla papegøje kom hoppende med et brev til hende hvorpå der stod:  
  
Kære Pebber  
  
Jeg håber at du ikke har kedet dig alt for meget uden mig (! ) Jeg har rigtigt meget at fortælle dig om fra Egypten.Dina har fortalt at du bor på hotel Tabula! (hotel Taber!) Så kan vi ikke bare mødes? Vi kan mødes ved Gringotts banken på torsdag.Er det fint med dig? Skriv tilbage med Edward her!! Det er min nye pirate parot, er den ik' cool?  
  
Kærlig hilsen Regan.  
  
Hun svarede hurtigt på bagsiden af brevet og sendte det tilbage Med Edward.

* * *


	2. Maura

Kapitel to

Maura

Næste dag tog hun ud og købte, en gave til Regan. Hun tog sin kost og fløj til en kinesisk butik, der lå langt borte. Hun fløj det meste af natten og hun nåede frem da det var blevet helt lyst. Hun vidste at Regan var optaget af kinesisk mytologi og ting og sager. Hun gik derind og så en høj gammel mand i troldmandstøj. Han vendte sig om da Pebber trådte ind i den lille butik. Hun kastede et blik på ham og vendte sig mod nogle kinesisk malede tallerkner. Men hvad skulle Regan mon bruge sådan en til? Hun vendte sig for at kigge på noget andet, men så, så hun en kasse under glas, med en masse smykker i. Der var hundred vis, men i endnu en kasse over den første, var der kun få og ingen var ens.  
  
''De er meget unikke og kostbare. De ville næppe have råd til nogen af dem.'' Sagde en ældre kinesisk mand. Ham der ejede butikken. Hun vendte sig mod ham. ''Min gud... dette er jo Pebber Mynte. Mit navn er Khan Chano. Jeg var huja- kriger på din fars tid!'' Sagde han stolt og lagde hænderne på hendes skuldre. ''Jeg har ventet længe på dag! Jeg er en ven af din far!''  
  
''Utænkeligt! Kendte du min far?'' spurgte hun.  
  
''Jaa daa! Han var min Maura! Vi gik i klasse sammen som unge. Han var i tyverne og mig i startan af trediverne og vi studerede forsvar i mørkets krafter, og mørkets krafter.''  
  
''Maura?''  
  
''Jaa jaa! Maura er en oldgammel kinesisk tro. Et symbol på trygt og godt venskab!''  
  
''Et symbol?''  
  
''Jaa jaa! Føgl mig!'' sagde han og lagde en hånd på hendes ryg og førte hende afsted om bagved. Omme bagved var der andre gamle ting, men Khan tog en kasse frem og løftede låget, hvor der lå smukke armbånd, med hver et kinesisk symbol.  
  
''Er det Maura armbånd?''  
  
''Jaa jaa, dette er Maura!'' sagde han ''Hvad betyder det''  
  
''Dette betyder tro og hjerte ´ ''sagde han og pegede på det første. ''Og dette betyde tillid og liv ´ til sammen betyder det et godt stærkt venskab der kan klare fjendskab en gang imellem, styrke og sammenhold.''  
  
''Gen er vel ikke til salg vel?''  
  
''Dissa her er gamle. De var de første der blev lavet i hele Østen i få templer rundt omkring som er det eneste sted de kan laves. Men, der er jo alle de andre!''  
  
''Hvordan kan man se at de høre sammen?''  
  
''Ahaa, det er, når de to armbånd er tæt på hinanden, lyser de.''  
  
Han gik videre og åbnede en anden boks, hvor mange armbånd lå sammenknyttet og lyste mange forskellige farver.  
  
''Vælg et par!'' sagde han glad.  
  
Pebber tog to sammensatte i lilla, men med ét følte hun et smerteligt stik i hånden.  
  
''Nåh ikke? Stryg hånden over dem, imens du tænker på din veninde eller ven, så mærker du hvilket armbånd, der passer til jer og jo bedre det føles, jo bedre venner har skæbnen gjort jer!'' sagde han med mystik i øjnene. Pebber sank en klump og strøg sin håndflade over dem. Hun mærkede ved et blåt armbånd et stik. Hun gispede og trak hånden til sig, den blødte.  
  
''Det her passer på dig med en du overhovedet ikke kan sammen med, eller en som har forrådt eller såret dig på en værst tænke lig måde.''  
  
,,Jamen hvad hvis jeg nu tilgiver personen og vi bliver venner igen?''  
  
,,Så bliver armbåndet til et normalt venskab igen.''  
  
''Jamen jeg har ingen fjender!''  
  
,,Du ved det måske ikke, eller har måske fortrængt det. Måske symbolisere dette armbånd dit forhold til den der myrdede din far.'' Sagde han dystert.  
  
''Jamen hvad så hvis min veninde Regan, faktisk er en jeg ikke er så gode venner med i virkeligheden?''  
  
''Har I nogensinde indset i faktisk ikke kunne lide hinanden?''  
  
,,Øhm nej faktisk ikke.''  
  
,,Nej se selv. Alle Maura armbånd der findes i hele verden blev lavet på samme tid og kan ikke ødelægges. Kan du se disse specielle kasser jeg har til armbåndene? Det er så jeg kan holde dem adskilt fra de andre. Her i kassen er armbåndene til dem du har et specielt forhold til. Det er kompliceret, så jeg tror vi holder her! Det tog mange år før jeg selv helt forstod hemmeligheden bag disse armbånd. Men du lære også en hel del ved selv at opleve hvordan det er.'' sagde han.  
  
Pebber rystede hånden og følte videre. Så lige med ét, kunne hun føle varme, fra et armbånd og det ville ikke tillade hende at føle videre. Hun tog armbåndet.  
  
''Men så kan andre jo ikke få deres ven hvis nu det er dette armbånd!''  
  
''Disse armbånd er der meget stærk kraft på. Om du så købte ti på engang, så se!'' pladen var automatisk begyndt at brodere og nørkle et nyt armbånd.  
  
''Det er fantastisk! Hvad er halskæderne for nogle?''  
  
''Det er det samme princip som med armbåndene det er bare kærligheden mellem to mennesker. Jeg har de allerførste i en anden æske''  
  
''Hvis du har sådan et der føles som armbåndet, har du en du elsker, dybt inde i dig, måske har du mødt personen, måske ikke. Lidt ligesom kærlighed ved første blik. Men i de fleste tilfælde vil du ikke føle en forbindelse med halskæden før du har mødt personen. Fx hvis du ville finde din udkårne så du fandt en halskæde i min kasse og tog de to der hørte sammen til dig og en du elsker eller vil elsker og så drager ud for at finde ham det passer på, så virker det ikke, før du selv har lært at elske ham.'' sagde han. ,,Puha jeg bliver helt forvirret af selv at forklare alt det her. Der har været mange mennesker igennem tiden for at få fat i sådan en halskæde for at finde en elsker, men det har sjældent virket.''  
  
''Sådan et vil jeg også mægtig gerne have!'' sagde hun og udøvede samme manøvre som på armbåndene.  
  
,,Frøken Mynte jeg fraråder det. Tænk hvis din udkårne kom og ledte efter din halskæde og så har du taget dem begge? Desuden har de bedst af at blive i kassen hvis de skal være der i længere tid. Det er bedst hvis du venter til du ved hvem du elsker!''  
  
Khan fulgte hende ud.  
  
,,Hr. Khan? Hvad hvis nu jeg elsker en og vi så stopper med at elske hinanden?''  
  
,,Så vil halskæderne miste deres kraft. Men pas på med at beholde det på hvis i en dag bliver frygtelige uvenner for lang tid. Hvis du stadig føler at du vil have det på, og at der ikke sker noget, så kan du godt det, det kan betyde at du stadig føler stort for personen men at vedkommende ikke har det på sammen måde. Så vil der ikke længere være forbindelse mellem de to halskæder før i finder sammen på ny.'' Troldmanden stod der stadig og studerede nogle diamanter.  
  
,,Jeg er ret forvirret.''  
  
,,Ja det forstår jeg godt, men prøv dig frem.''  
  
''66 Galleoner tak! Og husk frøken Pebber Mynte! Du må ikke tage det på før hun er der og tager det på samtidig, disse armbånd er aldrig sikre før de sidder rigtigt på de rigtige personer. Så advar dig selv og Regan mod at nogensinde at placere dette på en anden. Og slet ikke en i ikke er vilde med. Dette er kun muligt alligevel før I tager dem på. For når i tager dem på, kan de ikke komme af før i mister jeres venskab, hvilket i sandsynligvis ikke gør. Men hvis i gør, falder de af, visner og forsvinder. Med din halskæde, ved du hvem du skal putte det på når tiden er inde. Både halskæden og armbåndet bliver behageligere og bedre at have på, jo tættere de er på hinanden. Det er meget kompliceret og svært at forklare, men de er slet ikke så svære at have med at gøre. '' sagde Khan.  
  
,,Det var godt nok billigt for så specielle armbånd.''  
  
,,Tja men armbåndene laver jo også sig selv. Det dyre i sig selv er faktisk at lave kassen og de første armbånd.''  
  
Hun rakte pengene og han takkede mange gange.  
  
,,Jeg har ét til spørgsmål.'' Sagde hun og vendte sig mod ham igen. ,,Kan de gå i stykker?''  
  
,,Det kan de ja, men det vil jeg helst uddybe for dig en anden gang.''  
  
''Okay. Tusind tak Khan! Vi ses engang når jeg kommer tilbage. '' ''Lev vel Mynte!'' sagde han. Hun smilede til troldmanden og fløj tilbage til diagonalstræde. Hele den lange vej. Det var allerede onsdag og hun nåede lige hjem for at få sig en skraver skifte tøj, tage et bad, pakke sine ting og begive sig afsted mod Gringotts.

* * *


	3. Vimmelskafts huset

Kapitel tre

Vimmelskafts huset

Regan stod der allerede med sin mor. Hun løb hende i møde og omfavnede hende. Pebber kunne føle en form for mærkelige varme og behagelige stråler fra sin taske komme frem og fylde hendes krop. Det var armbåndet. Hendes mor kom hen og hilste.  
  
''Hej Pebber, jeg heder Chris McNiel'' sagde hun. Hun var mellemhøj. Kort hår og hat.  
  
''Hej mrs. McNiel!'' sagde Pebber og gav hende hånden.  
  
''Nå! Jeg er glad for endelig at møde dig!'' sagde hun. ''Regan har fortalt så meget om dig. Hun har sendt ugler og alt muligt.''  
  
De grinte og morede sig på vej hjem, imens Regan fortalte alt om hendes tur til Egypten. De kørte ikke særlig langt, så de nåede hurtigt hjem til dem. Deres hus var ret muggleragtigt, selvom det var ret skævt. Det var kæmpestort og vidt. Det lignede rigtigt et rigmandshus. Øverst oppe sad der en levende hane og hakkede på taget og stampede i en gammel rede på skorstenen. De steg ud af bilen og Chris åbnede døren så de kunne gå ind.  
  
,,Velkommen til Vimmelskafts huset Pebber!'' Sagde Regan stolt.  
  
''Regan, vær sød at vise Pebber hvor hun skal sove.'' Sagde hun.  
  
''Okay... Kom Pebber, bagefter kan jeg vise dig rundt i vores huset!''  
  
Pebber fulgte med Regan. De gik igennem en kæmpe stor glas sal, med spejle i loftet. Solen skinnede ind med enorm kraft og oplyste rummet så meget at der var lysere end udenfor. Videre igennem en gang og ned ad en trappe hvor Regan havde værelse. Der var toilet, et køleskab. Der var redt op i sengen til Pebber.  
  
''Det er fame et stort hus i har jer her!'' Sagde Pebber forbløffet. ,,Regan du skal se noget!'' sagde Pebber, tog sin rygsæk af og begyndte at rode i den. Hun tog armbåndene frem.  
  
''Gud hvor er det flot!'' sagde Regan  
  
''Det er et veninde armbånd! Det er en gammel magisk myte i Kina der hedder Maura!'' hun iførte Regan og sig selv armbåndene. Regan gav hende et knus og takkede hende. Pebber forklarede alt muligt om armbåndet. Om hvordan der også var til kærlighed og om hvordan det lyste og virkede behageligere når et par nærmede hinanden.  
  
De gik lidt efter op for at spise aftensmad.  
  
---  
  
Senere samme aften, kom en dreng hjem.  
  
''Hej Casper! Nåh, var sjovt ovre hos Michael? Hils pænt på Regans veninde Pebber!'' Ssagde Chris til den lille dreng. Han gik hen og gav hende hånden.  
  
Meget senere sad Pebber og Regan inde og så en video på et muggler tv som åbenbart var nyt. De havde slik og sodavand. Så hørte de døren åbne.  
  
''Hei Alex! Vi er herinde!'' råbte Regan. En dreng kom ind.  
  
''Hej! Jeg hedder Alexander! Jeg er Regan's vidunderlige storebror.'' sagde han og nikkede til Pebber imens han hang sin frakke ind i et skab. Regan gjorde en underlig grimasse. ''Hej, jeg hedder Pebber.''  
  
Han gav hende hurtigt hånden ''Nå, hva' ser I?''  
  
''Murder on the dancefloor'' sagde Regan. han stod lidt og kiggede på tv'et. ''Nå, jeg går ned på mit værelse, hvis du ser mor, så sig lige at jeg er kommet hjem... der kommer nogen senere.''  
  
Han gik. Senere bankede det på og igen og igen. Til sidst, var der stop fyldt nede i kælderen. Og musikken bumlede.  
  
,,Min Alexander har tit en masse venner på besøg. Det er vildt strengt at han har kælderen, men mor siger jeg er for ung til at holde fest.

* * *


	4. Slutspurtsferie

Kapitel fire

Slutspurtsferie

Den næste morgen vågnede Pebber af et øredøvende gal fra den hane der havde stået oppe på taget. Regan mumlede surt.  
  
''Årh, pis jeg glemte at lukke vinduet for den lortehane.'' Mumlede Regan og rejste sig langsomt op.  
  
''Jeg troede at haner galer ved daggry!'' sagde Pebber søvnigt.  
  
''Nårhja, det er mor der kan indstille den til det tidspunkt hun og far vil op til.''  
  
Pebber lagde sig sukkende ned på sengen igen.  
  
Dagene gik selvfølgelig. De fløj på koste og det tæppe som Regan havde købt i Egypten og gik i byen hele tiden. 3 uger senere, begyndte de at lave lektierne som mange lærer Havde givet dem for. De havde præcis 2 måneders sommerferie, og nu var der kun to uger tilbage og de sad alle sammen og spiste aftensmad, på Regans fødselsdag. Bag efter kom Linear, Dina og andre. Døren ringede på meget senere, hvor resten endelig kom. De festede gladelig hele aftenen.  
  
Omsider var Pebber og Regan i gang med at pakke alle deres ting. De skulle ned og spise et mindre festmåltid, siden det var den sidste aften før de skulle tilbage til Hogwarts med toget.  
  
''Er I sikre på, at det er klogt at tage tilbage til Hogwarts efter det der skete sidste år!?'' spurgte Regans mor.  
  
''Kammeret er jo lukket og uhyret dræbt. Romeo Detlev er jo også død!'' sagde Regan.  
  
''Ja, det ved jeg godt, men alligevel, hvad nu hvis der sker jer et eller andet!!!!'' sagde hun fortvivlet.  
  
''Det gør der ikke jeg skal nok passe godt på dem.'' Sagde Alexander grinende. Regan smilede sarkastisk.  
  
''Tak for mad mor, må vi gå op og pakke resten?''  
  
''Ja ja gør I bare det, velbekomme.'' Sagde hun og begyndte at tage ud.

* * *


	5. Mugglere, tsk tsk

**Kapitel fem**

Mugglere, tsk tsk

Næste dag stod de alle tidligt på stationen. Den var omkring ti minutter i. Alexander stod og hang ud af vinduet fra sin kupé der var fyldt med hans kammerater og snakkede med sin mor. Han var i et højt humør.

Regan og Pebber hjalp hinanden med at få deres bagage på plads i en kupé.

''Farvel mor!'' sagde Alexander endelig og stak hovedet ind igen.

''Nu må I passe godt på jer selv og din storebror ikke!?'' sagde Chris som om det egentligt ikke var et spørgsmål til de tilbage vendte krigere(Pebber og Regan).

''Ja ja mor! Der sker jo ikke noget.''

''Jamen I har jo hørt om ham Black der er på fri fod ikke?''

''Vi skal nok passe på!'' sagde Regan. Toget tudede og de kig ind i kupéen og vinkede ud af vinduet til Chris.

''Nå, Pebber, så er vi på vej igen!''

''Ja. Jeg glæder mig lidt til at komme tilbage! Jeg glæder mig til at komme tilbage til de lange uhyggelige korridorer, de underlige lærere og den irriterende Peeves!'' sagde Pebber og kiggede ud af vinduet.

''Hva sååå!?!'' råbte Fred og George der lige var kommet ind. ''Har I haft en god sommerferie?''

''Ja da! Hvad med jer?'' spurgte Regan.

''Nårh ja Regan, du ved, pigerne der render efter os hele tiden og venner der konstant vi hænge ud, vi har haft travlt.'' Sagde Fred og blinkede til George.

,,Ha ha meget morsomt! Som om tøserne ville rende efter _jer_!'' Grinte Pebber.

,,Nånå! Men Regan du var jo på tur til Egypten. Hvordan var det?'' spurgte George.

''Det var vildt sjovt. Der var flyvende tæpper og jeg fik et med hjem!'' sagde Regan og viste hjørnet af det fra sin taske.

''Jeg troede at de var ulovlige!'' sagde Fred.

''nej overhovedet ikke. De er bare kun populære i de Arabiske lande og i Afrika. Desuden kan næsten ingen her i vesten lave dem halvt så gode som dem de sælger og bruger dernede.'' Sagde hun.

''Må vi ikke prøve det når vi kommer til Hogwarts?'' spurgte Fred og satte sig ned.

''Jo selvfølgelig, men der kan kun være 3 voksne på tæppet. Jeg ved ikke hvad det svarer til i jeres vægt.'' Sagde Regan.

''Ja ja! Bare George er på så skal vi passe på!'' grinede Fred.

''Tak!'' sagde George foraget.

pludselig kom der nogle råb ude fra gangen.

''MUGLLERSLÅÅÅSKAMP!!!!'' skreg de fleste.

''Chikfight!'' hørte man en udenfor.

''Nej, det er mellem to piger din spasser!'' sagde en tredje.

''Årh hvaad, der er slåskamp!'' sagde Fred og skyndte sig ud.

''Kom!'' sagde Pebber til Regan. De løb ud på gangen og to drenge lå nede på gulvet. De hev og flåede i hinanden. Der lå to tryllestave på gulvet mast op i hjørnet.

''Er det alvorligt!?'' spurgte Pebber en dreng ved siden af hende.

''Nej slet ikke!'' sagde han grinende.

så begyndte de fleste at råbe:

''Jakob! Jakob! Jakob! Jakob!'' o.s.v. men så blev koret blandet med et andet navn:

''Christian! Christian! Christian! Christian!!'' råbte de.

De grinte alle, men så hørte en sur høj stemme bag dem.

''Hvad tror I, I har gang i?'' det var Gryffindors vejleder, Mille Pertilque.

Nogen kiggede bagud men så kiggede de bare ligeglade tilbage på slåskampen.

Mille prøvede at komme igennem mængden af elever, men forgæves. De fleste var på hendes alder, så hun opgav og kig surt tilbage.

Lidt efter begyndte de andre drenge at deltage så det blev bare et stort rod, så de fleste gik tilbage til deres kupéer.

Resten af turen forløb stille og rolig, undtagen at da Pebber og Regan kig fredeligt ude på gangen for besøge Linear, Dina og nogle af deres kollegievenner, blev de overfaldt af nogle drenge og piger så de til sidst lå på gulvet i en kæmpe bunke i et forsøg på at mase dem der lå nederst så meget så muligt, hvilket var en del ubehageligt for Pebber, siden hun lå næst nederst. Nogle råbte ''bunkers!!'', skreg og hylede. Pebber fik mast sig ud og redede Regan for en besvimelse. For hun lå nederst. De skyndte sig forskræmte og grinende hen til Linear og Dina.


	6. Trappetrinet

**Kapitel seks**

Trappetrinet

Det var for længst blevet mørkt, da de så Hogwarts borgen komme til syne i horisonten. Pebber og Regan skyndte sig tilbage til deres kupé for at skifte til kapper o.s.v.

Til sidst stoppede toget helt og de steg alle ud. De red i hestevogne uden heste op til Hogwarts. Mange af vinduerne lysede ud og spejlede sig søen. Man kunne se folk gå rundt omkring fyrre etager oppe. De gik direkte ind i storsalen og satte sig på pladserne omkring bordene. Den var pyntet op som altid. De tusind lys der altid hang i luften var der selvfølgelig. Senere kom de nye elever ind med McGonagall. Hun gik op ved... sofaen og de nye elever blev fordelt. Dumbledore råbte alle reglerne op for alle sammen.

Pebber spiste løs, da maden kom på bordet.

Hun kastede et blik op på Snape. Han sad der og snakkede med de andre lærere. Som han altid gjorde. Man kan da i hvert fald ikke sige at han er ensom, men han har jo aldrig haft venner, så det er da godt, at han har nogen at snakke med nu. Tænkte Pebber. Hun kiggede ned og lidt efter op igen. Hun sad længe og kiggede på ham, indtil han lige pludselig kiggede stift på hende. Det gav et stød i hende så hun rettede sig op med et sæt. Hun kunne mærke at han kiggede på hende. Lidt efter turde hun ikke kigge tilbage for at tjekke om han kiggede. Hun vidste ikke om han havde opdaget hende sidde og glo stift på ham. Hun bad inde i sig selv at han ikke gjorde. Hun skævede langsomt op imod ham. Han var væk. Hun sad tavst og forskrækket op på hans tomme plads. Hun kiggede ned og fik en lille samtale i gang med Regan. Senere så hun op igen. Han var tilbage på plads.

De fremmanede bade var væk og fjernet så Pebber og Regan fremmanede hurtigt nogle nye. De andre piger hjalp til. Efter gik de ned til morgenmad. Solen skinnede og de var glade og lykkelige da de hoppede afsted til forvandling. McGonagall var også i strålende humør, og snakkede halvdelen af timen væk i en diskussion om, hvad eleverne og hende selv havde lavet i ferien.

Der gik et par uger. Pebber vågnede med et sæt midt om natten. Hun skulle sådan tisse. Hun tog sin nye silkeslåbrok på og skyndte sig ned i opholdsstuen. Gløderne var gået helt ud i pejsen. Hun krydsede stuen på små listefødder og gik ud. Hun listede ned af en trappe og ned af endnu en. Krash! Hun faldt ned igennem det falske trin på trappen.

''Sig at dette er løgn!!'' stønnede hun og ømmede sig og prøvede at mase sig op men hun røg bare længere ned og det gjorde bare mere og mere ondt

''av av av av! Hjælp mig!'' sagde hun med en pibestemme. ''av forhelv... det gør ret ondt!!!'' sagde hun fortvivlet

''HJÆÆLP!'' hylede hun.

Hun hørte og så en dør længere henne åbne sig. Snape kom ud. Han så Pebber sidde og vinke desperat til ham.

''Tak fordi du kom! Jeg troede jeg skulle side her hele natten indtil mit ben døde.'' Sagde hun lettet.

''Hvordan har du dog rodet dig ud I dette.'' sagde han og trak hende op.

''Øh, jeg rodede mig ikke ud i så meget andet end at gå ned af trappen.'' Sagde hun og så uforstående på ham. Hun havde et stort sår på benet.

''Det der må vi vist hellere få ordnet.'' Sagde han og lagde let en hånd på hendes ryg for at føre hende ned af trappen.

Hun blev ført ind på hans værelse. Der var et skrivebord og nogle hylder. Henne på hans natbord lyste en lille lysestage. Han satte hende på sin seng og trak sin tryllestav frem.

''Healanna!'' sagde han og lavede nogle mærkelige fagter med sin tryllestav. Hendes sår blev helt rent.

''Vi kan ikke have at nogen får stivkrampe her!'' sagde han og hentede noget ovre i et glasskab. Pebber lavede en mærkelig grimasse efter ham. Snape læge wannabe?? Han kom tilbage med et lille bæger og en balje med et håndklæde i. Han satte baljen under hendes ben og satte hælen på kanten. Han tog bægeret og hældte væsken ud over hendes ben. Hendes ben sydede på en ubehagelig måde, men på Pebber gjorde det slet ikke ondt.

''Om lidt kommer det til at spænde lidt.'' Sagde han imens han duppede med håndklædet rundt omkring såret. Så kom en prikkende og stikkende smerte op I benet.

''Hvordan føles det?'' spurgte han.

I det øjeblik han havde sagt det havde hun mest af alt lyst til at brække sig, føj! Tænk at sige sådan noget!

''Det stikker meget smertefuldt.'' fik hun fremstammet.

''Åh nej det er ikke så godt. Øh, Dit ben bliver lammet for et par timer, men du skal jo alligevel sove så, det gør vel intet.'' Sagde han og kiggede op på hende

Hun prøvede at bevæge hendes tæer. Der skete intet. Hun prøvede hårdt men det var som om at få en ting til at flytte af sig selv. Snape tørrede forsigtigt det sydende skum af og et delvist helet sår viste sig. Der var nogle rifter hist og her men næsten alt var væk.

''Vi må hellere få dig op i seng.'' Sagde han og tog fat i hendes overarm. Han måtte tage sin arm rundt om hende og hendes arm med sin anden. Hen ad gangen og op ad trappen. Hun anstrengte sig meget for at lægge mest mulig byrde på Snape. Så mærkede hun pludselig hvor tæt han var på hende og hvordan hun kunne mærke hans krop helt op imod hendes. Hendes hånd holdt hun på hans skulder. Da de skulle op ad den sidste trappe, snublede Pebber og faldt. Snape bøjede sig ned hurtigt og løftede hende op, med meget besvær. Han gjorde meget for at støtte hende ordentligt. Hun nåede et øjeblik op og så ind i hans øjne. Hun kunne umuligt læse hans ansigtsudtryk. Hun blev i det lille sekund fanget af hans blik og var nær faldet igen, men Snape greb hende og hjalp hende det sidste stykke. Til sidst nåede de den smæk fede luder.

''Nåh, der er vist nogen ude på en romantisk måneskinstur'' sagde hun og blinkede.

De kiggede utilpas på hinanden.

''Er du sikker på at du kan komme op ad trappen og hele vejen tilbage til din seng?'' spurgte han og kiggede på damen og lidt efter ned på Pebber.

Hun kiggede på ham og ville sige ja, men kunne ikke. Han viste ikke det mindste tegn på utålmodighed. Han holdt hende stadig fast og hans ansigt var meget tæt på hendes. Hun fandt pludselig ud af et hans øjne var meget smukke. ''j-ja'' fik hun fremstammet og slap langsomt Snape. Hun mumlede kodeordet og var sikker på at det ikke gjorde noget at Snape fik det af vide. Snape trak en stok ud af ærmet.

,,Her. Tag den.'' Sagde han. Hun humpede igennem portrættet og kiggede en sidste gang tilbage på Snape.

''Tak.'' Sagde hun uden at kigge på ham.

''Velbekomme.'' Sagde han og fastholdt hans blik på hende. Hun kiggede på ham en sidste gang før portrættet lukkede mellem deres blikke. Hun humpede hen ad gulvet og lige pludselig dukkede hun sammen og holdt sig... hun skulle jo tisse! Hun stampede i gulvet mens hun hinkede op på soveværelset og trak sin tryllestav frem. Hun fremmanede hurtigt et toilet, hvorefter hun humpede tilbage i seng.

Hun vågnede en time efter. Hun kunne ikke sove. Hun gik ned i opholdsstuen. Hun satte sig foran pejsen og fik lidt ild i de døde gløder. Hun gik ud på deres nye balkon. Hun tænkte meget på det der lige var sket. Hvorfor følte hun sådan for ham! Hun synes nærmest det var enormt ulækkert, men hun kunne ikke gøre for det. Hun fik øje på en altan lige nede under sig, hvor hvide gardiner blæste i vinden. Det var Snapes altan. Hun lænede sig langt ud over gelænderet og så at døren stod på vid gab. Hun trak på skuldrene og vendte sig om, og opdagede at Snape stod lige foran hende.

''Prof...'' sagde hun, men han holdt sin finger over hendes læber. Blæsten susede i hendes hår. Han lagde armene ind under hendes hår, så de holdt hende om nakken. Hvorefter han kyssede hende! Pebber ville stoppe det men følte at hendes krop kunne falde sammen når som helst. Hun blev hel varm i kroppen og fik lidt efter kuldegysninger. Hun besvarede hans kys, for hun kunne ikke gøre andet. Lige efter tog han hårdere fat og kyssede hende inderligt.

Hun satte sig op i sengen med et sæt. Det var en drøm!!! Hun havde drømt om en lærer! Det kunne ikke være sandt! Han er en lærer! Hun rystede hovedet og stod ud af sin seng. Klokken var halv ti om morgenen! Hun kom forsent til halvdelen af hendes første timer! Hun kiggede sig lidt omkring hvorefter hun gik op til madam Pomfrey. Men hun hørte en svag syngen og Dumbledore kom til syne på vejen.

''Godmorgen Pebber!'' sagde han glad.

''Hej! Hør, jeg ved godt at jeg skulle have været til time. Men jeg slog mig i går, og jeg blev ikke vækket af mit vække ur og mit ben blev lammet og...''

''Jeg ved alt om dit ben. Sådan noget _skal_ lærerne reportere til mig! Men Pebber, gå du trygt til time. Du her forvandling nu, og jeg har snakket med Minerva!'' sagde han og gik syngende videre.

Hun kiggede sig lidt omkring, hvorefter hun sprang afsted for at komme til time, selvom hun snublede i det første spring. Det smertedes stadig i hendes ben.. hun kiggede forlegent på en gruppe elever der stirrede på hende.

Regan fik den fulde historie om trappetrinet og benet og Snape, men ikke drømmen.


	7. Quiditch prop amok!

**Kapitel syv**

Quiditch prop amok!

Om eftermiddagen, spillede de Quidditch. Regan kiggede på og prøvede engang imellem. Lige da George havde reddet Pebber fra en smasher, fik han selv den anden i hovedet. Han ramlede ned på græsset. Regan løb forfærdet hen og spurgte om alt var ok. Han satte sig ved siden af Regan og holdt en pause.

''Har egentligt Pebber ikke fødselsdag i morgen?'' spurgte han Regan.

''Hvad? Nej hun har fødselsdag i starten af foråret George!'' sagde hun.

''er det ikke også forår? Nårh nej det er det jo ikke.'' Sagde han og grinte.

''Du har rigtigt styr på det der, hat!''

''Hat? Og ja ja jeg har styr på alt hvis du spørger mig... tror jeg...'' sagde han.

Harry fløj derned til dem og satte sig til rette lige imellem Regan og George.

Lidt efter kom Angelina flyvende ned imod dem.

''nå, I hyggesnakker rigtigt hva'?'' spurgte hun og satte sig ned for at holde en pause. Hun fulgte Pebber med øjet.

''Pebber flyver fandeme godt!'' sagde hun.

''ja og den nye angriber Mille. Hun går da i jeres klasse ikke?'' Spurgte Regan.

''jo hun gør. Hun er småforelsket i Snape!'' sagde George, men blev skubbet af Angelina.

''hun er ikke småforelsket i ham dit fjols.'' Sagde hun.

Mille fløj ned til dem

''Hva så?!'' spurgte Mille

Fred kom susende ned imod dem.

''Hej små gedekneppere!'' sagde han.

''hvad?'' spurgte Angelina.

''hehe... endnu et Pebber-udtryk!'' grinte Regan.

''ja, faktisk var det Pebber der sagde det til mig da jeg fik en smasher i maven.'' Sagde Fred.

de kiggede op på Pebber og Wood spille.

''SÅDAN NOGET KARTOFFELSKRALI!'' skreg Pebber da hun ikke kunne score på grund af Wood

''DU KAN IKKE SCORE... DU KAN IKKE SCORE!!!'' hylede Wood begejstret.

''Ymer i sur flødesovs Oliver!'' hylede hun rasende og susede lige imod han med tromleren. Men scorede ej. Hun fløj tilbage. Hun greb tromleren som Oliver kastede i en mærkelig retning og susede ned og kastede tromleren i det andet mål, over det som hun havde forsøgt sig på alle de andre gange, men fejlede. Oliver var for hurtig. Nu var hun sur Hun havde fået tromleren igen og susede nu igen imod målet. Men i stedet for at kaste det ind, Fløj hun igennem målet, med tromleren under armen, imens hun skubbede Oliver igennem målet for at forhindre ham i at blokere. De faldt begge to af kostene og styrtede med høj fart ned og landede i sandet. Tilskuerne, der tidligere var medspillere, var ved at dø af grin. Oliver blev angrebet af Pebber som var kommet på benene hurtigere end han. De rulede rundt i sandet. Oliver kunne ikke lade være med at grine over hendes raseri. Så hun blev ved med at skubbe og slå ham.

''hvad er det for en tøsepigeslåskamp?'' hylede Fred fra hans plads.

Pebber stoppede et øjeblik op og kigge op imod dem.

''JEG!!! Er kraftedeme ikke nogen tøsepige din grimme numseskræller!'' skreg hun, hvorefter hun boksede videre på Oliver der ikke kunne styre sine latterkramper.

Senere næste dag besøgte hele slænget Hagrid. De sad alle tilbage i en samtale om ham efter frokosten og skulle nu ned til ham. Pebber, Regan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, Mille og Oliver.

''hej Hagrid!'' sagde Angelina der havde ført trop.

''nå! Har jeg inviteret til fest?''

''nej men må vi ikke flyve på dine Hippogriffer?'' spurgte Pebber og dukkede frem i mylderet.

''øh jo, men pas nu på! Dette er på eget ansvar!'' sagde han.

De gik omkring hytten og tog sig en Hippogriff hver. Men George og Fred måtte trække sig væk fra deres med det samme. lidt efter blev en Hippogriff sur på Ron og Hermione så de måtte skynde sig væk. Regan var allerede i luften og susede afsted med sin Hippogriff mod himlen. Mille og Pebber kom i vejret på samme tid. Oliver kom også i luften. Pebber nussede sin på hovedet. Hun opdagede at Hippogriffen opførte sig lidt mærkeligt. Den begyndte at svage, og de var ret langt oppe. Nu var den helt fortumlet.

''rolig hoppe... flyv roligt ned til jorden..'' sagde hun og forsøgte at berolige den. Så, så Oliver hvad der skete. Han fløj derhen og guidede ''fuglen'' halvt ned til jorden, men så flippede den helt ud på Oliver og smed Pebber af. Oliver nåede lige at tage hendes hånd og trække hende op sin Hippogriffen. Hun satte sig op og holdt om Olivers liv, for ikke at falde af. Han susede en tur for at vise Pebber hvor god han og Hippogriffen var til at flyve. De nød det vist begge. Oliver havde vist fået sig en stolt han at flyve på.

Oliver fløj ned til jorden og tog Pebbers hånd.

''merci!'' sagde hun fornøjet da han hjalp hende ned. Hun bukkede for dyret og aede den som så godt tilfreds ud. Ligesom Oliver. Han trådte af og bukkede foran Hippogriffen. De ventede på resten og smuttede derefter ind til aftensmad. Det var koldt udenfor, så det var godt at komme ind i varmen, til de bugnende mad fade, skåle, gryder o.s.v. dem der havde fløjet på Hippogriffer hele aftenen, spiste det meste.

Da de havde spist, var Regan hurtigt smuttet op for at skrive til sin fætter. Pebber sad en rum tid efter at de fleste var gået. Lidt senere sad kun hende, tvillingerne, Oliver, Mille og Angelina tilbage. Da Angelina og Mille gik, smuttede Pebber sammen med Oliver og tvillingerne op i opholdsstuen. Der var en rigtig munter stemning. Alle fjollede og grinte. En pige fra sidste år var allerede i fuld gang med at fremmane guf, sodavand og sprut. Pebber var egentlig træt, men ville ikke gå glip af de få fester der blev holdt så hun blev nede i opholdsstuen og snakkede.

Hun gik ud på balkonen et øjeblik og fandt Oliver på en stol. Hun satte sig ned i stolen ved siden af.

''flotte stjerner ikke sandt?!'' sagde hun efter lidt tid.

''jeg troede ikke du kunne lide stjerner!'' udbrød han.

''hvorfor tror du ellers Sinistra altid roser mig?''

''når jo det har du egentlig ret i.'' sagde han.

Efter en lille pause begyndte Oliver igen. ''jeg... jeg må lige fortælle dig noget vigtigt! Min...'' begyndte han, men nåede ikke længere før Fred kaldte ham ind. Hun sukkede og gik ind lidt efter. Hun havde det ok morsomt, men ikke når Oliver havde noget han gerne ville fortælle hende.


	8. Kage?

**Kapitel otte**

Kage?

Da hun vågnede næste morgen kunne hun knap huske hvad der var sket aftenen før. De havde alle en god dag og satte sig tilfredse ned ved bordet ved aftensmadstid.

''Pebber! Ravenclaw-bordet har lagkage!'' sagde Regan og pegede. Fred og George opsnappede hvad hun havde sagt.

''ej hvor dårligt at det slet ikke står på vores bord...'' sagde George.

''ja, og se der står også én i den ende af Hufflepuff-bordet!!'' sagde Pebber og pegede.

''hold kæft hvor er det strengt!'' sagde Fred meget fornærmet.

Pebber kiggede sig omkring hvorefter hun rejste sig op og gik direkte hen til Ravenclaw-bordet hvor der stod tre lagkager på stribe og tog to af dem.

''jeg låner lige dem her!'' sagde hun smilende og gik over. De gloede måbende efter hende. Hun kunne ikke undertrykke et smil da hun satte kagen i den ene ende af bordet og satte den anden foran sig selv, da hun var nået tilbage på deres plads. Hun smilte og kiggede op på lærerbordet. De fleste skævede skiftevis til hende og Ravenclaw'erne. Regan og de andre begyndte at bryde ud i kæmpe latter og spiste livligt en masse kage. Snape så på hende som om hun lige havde kastet alle eleverne ud fra en klippe. Hun prøvede for en gangs skyld at vise ham et ægte smil og tog et stykke lagkage. Professor Flitwick pillede sig interesseret i næsen. McGonagall kiggede stift på hende over sine onkel Joakim-briller. Dumbledore smilede og grinte over Pebbers færd. Pebber kiggede tilbage på sine venner. Fred brød ud i sådan et stort grin at han faldt bagover og ned på gulvet. Pebber blev helt varm men blev kølet ned af et køligt stykke kage der var placeret godt lige i fjæset på hende. Hun flåede det af og alle holdt vejret.

''Fred din dumme ged!'' sagde hun. Han skulle til at flygte, men hun var for hurtig. Inden længe sad der en stor skål softice i hovedet på ham. Der var dæmpet i storsalen, og alles øjne var vendt mod de to. Med ét brød hele bordet ud i en kæmpe madkamp. De andre borde sluttede sig hurtigt til krigen. Pigerne skreg og drengene kom med kampråb. Pebber var i hvert fald ikke en af dem, der hylede som en tøs. Hun tog grådigt af alle udsmattede retter og kastede dem i alle retninger. Dumbledore var ved at få et gammelmandshosteanfald fordi han grinte så meget. McGonagall så helt hjælpeløs ud, og resten havde søgt tilflugt bag bordet. Så ramte Pebber uheldigvis Dumbledore lige i ægget med det sidste stykke lagkage. Der blev helt stille. Alle var stoppet med hvad de var i gang med for at se Dumbledores reaktion. Han så ud som om han ikke kunne få vejret af at grine. Han rejste sig op, tog en klump kød som han kylede i hovedet på en 7-års elev fra Ravenclaw, men ramte overhovedet ikke, hvorefter han bare grinte videre. Så brød salen ud i råb og skrig igen. Det hele var et stort madkaos. Pebber så at Dumbledore var den eneste der ikke havde søgt tilflugt bag lærerbordet. Tværtimod. Han legede med og kastede mad på alle dem der kastede på ham. Og han var den der ramte værst. Pebber var ret god til at ramme, siden hun var angriber på Quidditch-holdet. Hun opdagede pludselig at Snape var dukket op for at se hvordan det gik til. Hun tog mod til sig. Hun tog også en klump mad til sig. Hun sigtede det bedste hun kunne. og ramte!!! Lige i håret. Det var alligevel så fedtet. Fred og Regan lagde udmærket mærke til det og brød ud i grin og latterkramper. Pebber lod som om hun slet ikke havde skænket sig selv tanken om at hun måske kunne ramme ham i hovedet med noget mad. Kampen gik videre. Førsteårs eleverne var allerede flygtet langt væk. Dem fra andet år var også på vej ud. Nogle af pigerne fra syvende år, var bange for at de måske ville knække en negl, og løb forstyrret væk. På et tidspunkt blev mange trætte og satte sig ned, med en sluttende klapsalve. Til sidst svandt kampen ind til mange udmattede elever til at sidde og puste og grine det sidste de havde i sig over alle dem der hverken kunne se, høre eller snakke på grund af mad! Nogle kastede stadig med lidt mad. Men pludselig, forsvandt maden. Alt var væk. Tøjet var rent. Gulvene lignede ikke mer en lugtene og udskåret kokasse. De fleste gik grinende og udmattende ud og op imod deres seng. Lærerne så bange på Dumbledore og skyndte sig tilbage til deres værelser.

De gik alle grinende tilbage til Gryffindors opholdsstue. De begyndte så småt at sætte alle i festhumør og sætte musik på, da McGonagall kom op.

''kan i SÅ slukke den musik!'' sagde hun strengt. ''I har holdt fester nok, siden en vis person startede her.'' Fortsatte hun med et stift blik på Pebber som ikke kunne lade være med at smile. ''husk nu det er på vores regning og at der er et loft!''

Oliver slukkede hurtigt.

''jeg ved ikke hvad i har tænkt jer men, faktisk har i startet en madkamp der er kommet til at herske over hele skolen. Denne ''leg'' vil ikke fortsætte!''

''vær nu ikke så ond Minerva!'' sagde Dumbledore der lige var kommet ind af portrættet. Minerva blev helt stum.

''lad dem nu feste og have det sjovt. Lad dem opleve ungdommen.''

''ja ja da. Men så kun til klokken tolv.'' Sagde hun og gik

''FFFEEEEEESSSSST!'' skreg og hylede de alle sammen og startede musikken. Alt Pebbers mugglermusik var blevet et kæmpe hit på hele skolen. Fred og George stod (som altid) for underholdningen. De gik rundt og fik alle til at grine. Musikken drønede i mange timer. Pebber havde lige danset med Fred og nu dansede Regan med George. Der var ikke så mange der dansede men der var lidt. Lige pludselig kom McGonagall ind og slukkede musikken.

''så er det i seng små børn.'' Sagde hun. Hun kiggede rundt på dem, hvorefter hun gik glad tilbage fra hvor hun kom fra.

Fred startede musikken og de festede videre. McGonagall kom ikke tilbage. Pebber havde lært Fred og George hvordan man fremmanede øl. Så de gik rundt og smed om sig med øl alle vegne. De fleste var overdrevet fulde. Pebber sad i sofaen og havde den helt for sig selv. Hun kiggede over sofaryggen og så Regan og George kysse. Hun smilede og kastede sig ned på sofaen. Men hun måtte hurtigt sætte sig op, for hun fik lige stukket en øl i hånden af Fred som kastede sig ned ved siden af hende.

''Er du træt?'' spurgte han

''nej.''

''er du fuld?''

''nej''

''er du træt?''

''nej''

''er du fuld?''

''ja'' sagde hun og kastede sit hoved ned på Freds skulder. Han lagde armen om hende. Hun faldt næsten i søvn. Hun lå overdrevet godt der i Freds arme... i Freds arme?!?!? Hvad?! Hun åbnede øjnene på klem og kunne lige se Fred snakke med Wood som gloede som en gal på hende ligge i Freds arme. Hun smilede og lukkede øjnene igen.

Hun åbnede øjnene med et sæt. Det var bælgmørk og stille. Hun lå på Freds skød og han lå og ad sofa arm- og delvist ryg- lænet. Han sov. Ovre i hjørnet lå to drenge og sov. George og Regan lå I den anden ende af sofaen, samlet på en meget mærkelig måde. Hun lagde sig bedre tilrette og faldt i søvn igen. Som om hun gad og gå op i seng!!

Hun vågnede ved de skarpe lysstråler der skinnede ind af vinduet. Fred sad der stadig og han nussede hendes hår. Hun satte sig langsomt op og rodede i sit uglede hår.

''godmorgen Pebber!'' sagde Fred og Oliver i kor.

''dav dav... århg jeg har så meget kvalme og ondt i hovedet...''

''gå op til Pomfrey.'' Sagde de i kor igen.

''åh, ikke Pomfrey jeg kan ikke tage hende! Jeg er tretten år! jeg tror ikke at det er så godt at hun finder ud af at jeg har tømmermænd.'' Sagde hun. ''jeg tager lige et bad.'' Hun luntede afsted, men fik det dårligt så snart hun var ude af syne. Hun ville ikke have noget at gøre med Fred...eller ville hun? Hun tænke også på Oliver...og Snape selvfølgelig.

Næste dag var det mandag, og de startede igen på det hårde arbejde. Pebber var frisk igen og mødtes med alle sine venner igen til morgenmad.

''hvor var du hele søndagen Pebber?'' spurgte Regan.

''jeg øh...'' sagde hun men kunne ikke komme videre og fuldføre sætningen. ''havde er det nu det hedder det der numse man gør når man er træt.

''sove?'' spurgte Oliver forsigtigt.

''ja nemlig! Efter at vi var vågnet i opholdsstuen faldt gik jeg i bad... og så faldt jeg vist i søvn der...'' Hun kiggede rundt på dem.

''ikke mig!'' sagde Hermione.

''håhå... det er jo også klart...'' sagde Ron hånligt.

''Jamen jeg mener resten af dagen...?'' fortsatte Regan.

''nåh...jeg sov...''

''hvornår har vi efterårsferie?'' spurgte George forsamlingen.

''om to uger!'' sagde Hermione straks.

''ej hvor godt at vi så snart skal have ferie.'' Udbrød Pebber.

Efter måltidet, skyndte de sig alle i forskellige retninger. Om eftermiddagen gik Pebber op for at sove, men mødte Fred på vejen.

''hej Pebber!'' sagde han og kyssede hende på kinden.

''vil du ikke med ned og træne? Vi træner alle sammen!'' sagde han og kiggede sig over skulderen da en Hufflepuff piges tryllestav pludselig blev til en moskusokse

''jo selvfølgelig!'' sagde hun glad og frisk. alle tanker om at sove var forsvundet.


	9. En smerte

**Kapitel ni**

En smerte

Hun gik op til Gryffindor's tårn og tog sit tøj og sin kost.

Hun mødte op på banen og så alle de andre flyve lystigt omkring. Hun steg op på kosten og susede op til de andre. Oliver kiggede næppe på hende. De gik i gang og Fred og Pebber havde meget sjov med smasher og tromler. Hun susede ned igennem græsset med tromleret da hun pludselig kunne høre, på en brøkdel af et sekund, en hvinen og hvislen. Hun fik noget koldt i hovedet, der ramte med så stor en kraft at hun faldt bagover kosten. Det var lynet der var med stor fart klasket ind i øjet på hende.

''AARGH MIT ØJE!'' skreg hun og holdt sig for øjet. Harry, der havde jagtet lynet, var kommet ned. De andre kom også ned. Men Oliver holdt sig i baggrunden og gad ikke hjælpe til. Pebber fjernede hånden, men der var ikke sket noget. Til sidst brød de alle ud i latter over den rødøjede Pebber der stod og ømede sig klynkende.

''Dette her er kraftedeme ikke sjovt!'' hylede hun fortvivlet. Men hun begyndte selv at grine lidt efter... Pebber var meget optaget af at træne, men det var kun Oliver der gad så tit som hende. En søndag eftermiddag hvor hun lige var gået igennem portrættet sagde hun til Fred og George som sad lige inden for:

''Nåh, hvordan gik det i skolen?''

''Ja før..''

''Godt nok! Vi skal ud og spille Quidditch nu ikk?'' spurgte hun.

''Hvad?! Vi har lige fået ferie. Vi øvede i går!'' sagde George overrasket og fornærmet.

''Ej kom nu!!!'' bad hun.

''Nej det gider vi altså ikke! Sorry Pebber!'' sagde Fred surt.

''Undskyld...''

Hun sukkede og gik over til Angelina og Mille, men forgæves. Harry var ude på skolevandring, og var alligevel aldrig til at finde. Hun satte sig bedrøvet og surmulende på et bord i hjørnet, hvor hun begyndte at lægge kabaler.

Efter et kvarter kom Oliver op.

''Nå! Skal vi se at få spillet lidt Quidditch venner?!'' råbte han til dem alle.

Der kom sure og mugne svar til ham.

''Ej hvor er i kedelige.'' Sagde han og spejdede rundt. Så fik han øje på Pebber og kig derhen.

''Må jeg slå mig ned her?''

''Gør som du vil!'' sagde hun nedslået.

''Hvorfor er du så sur?'' spurgte han.

''Og det skulle komme fra _dig_? Det skulle mere havde været mig der spurgte.'' Surmulede hun lavt.

''Hvad mener du?'' spurgte han igen.

''Du er så afvisende...'' sagde hun og hendes stemme var ikke så sur mere. ''Du snakker og jubler ikke med mig, som du plejer at gøre. Og vores Quidditch samtaler vi altid elskede...'' sagde hun og så på ham. Hun skulle lige til at græde, men fik holdt det tilbage ved at mene at det ikke var så galt.

''Jamen... Ja, det ved jeg godt... Det må du undskylde.'' Sagde han og kiggede ned i bordet.

''Hvorfor var du sådan imod mig... Har jeg gjort noget forkert?'' spurgte hun stille.

''Nej... men Pebber... Kan du huske den fest her i stuen, hvor jeg ville fortælle dig noget på balkonen?''

''Ja, det kan jeg godt.''

''Det er derfor jeg ikke har været på toppen... Pebber, du må love ikke at fortælle nogen om det her. Selvom dem der ved det nok er de eneste du ville sige det til.''

''Sselvfølgelig vil jeg ikke sige et ord!'' sagde hun og kiggede på ham.

''Der er ingen sød og let måde at sige dette på. Men... min mor har kræft.''

Det gav et sæt i Pebber. Hun stivnede og fik kuldegysninger. Hun holdt hånden op for munden. Hun faldt ned på gulvet i kramper. Bagefter rejste hun sig op og satte sig igen.

''Hun fik et anfald sidste uge og måtte sendes på hospitalet. Vi venter på at nogle specielle urter gror til voksen størrelse, så hun kan blive rask, hvis vi kan nå det... og... jeg ved ikke andet lige nu om hvad der mon skal ske.'' Sagde han og så ned i gulvet.

Pebber tog hånden fra munden og omfavnede Oliver.

''Det var det sidste jeg ville tro om dine forældre Oliver! Der er jo intet jeg kan gøre... vel?''

''Næ.'' Sagde han med grødet stemme over hendes skulder. De holdt længe på hinanden, før de endelig slap.

''Kom, lad os spille noget Quidditch!!'' sagde hun for at muntre ham op, og hev Oliver og hans kost med ud i det fri... De andre gloede efter dem... Specielt Fred. Uh, hvad sku denne kærlighed dog ende med? Hun vidste overhovedet ikke hvem hun havde rigtige følelser for.

De fløj og havde det sjovt resten af dagen, og efter, da de var på vej væk, var det allerede skumring.

''Jeg er bange for at du er bedre end Harry, Pebber!'' sagde han muntert.

''Virkelig!?''

''Ja. Se lige hvordan vi vandt sidste kamp mod de der tabere fra Ravenclaw.''

''Ja de er sku da ikke særlig gode. Hvor lang tid har de ligget på sidste pladsen?''

''Det ved jeg ikke, men dem og Hufflepuff holdet har skiftedes til sidste pladsen de sidste 8 år.'' sagde han grinende.

De nåede omsider ind og gik op til opholdstuen, da det var blevet helt mørkt udenfor. Der var ikke så meget andet end venskab imellem Fred og Pebber. I øjeblikket fungerede det bedre sådan. De havde det også sjovere hvis de var sikre på at ingen af dem skulle kysse eller nusse. Desuden havde der ikke været nogen særlig hyggeaften eller fest i opholdsstuen siden sidst.

Efter den uge var efterårsferien slut, og ikke lang tid efter var det allehelgensaften. Men i år var det anderledes. Pynten var meget flottere dette år. Græskarrene var flottere og mere frygtindgydende end det andet år. Der hang flænsede gardiner i stedet for de hvide og venlige gardiner, klar til at flænse og kvæle enhver der kom for tæt på. Alle var meget glade og spiste løs af kager, is og alt det andet der var på bordet.

Professor Lupus var deres lærer i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter. Han var en sær ældre mand. Han så ud til at være på god fod med Harry. Snape ville gerne undervise i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter, og han kunne heller ikke lide ham Lupus specielt meget. Lupus sad og morede sig herligt, med sine kollegaer at han slet ikke lagde mærke til de dræberblikke Snape sendte ham. Men professor Snape syntes nu at det var mærkeligt og en del uretfærdigt at der fire gange var skiftet lærer i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter og han har stået på ''venteliste'' i lang tid uden at få den mindste chance. Men hvad Snape ikke opdagede, var at Pebber havde siddet og beundret ham i lang tid. Så lige pludselig fik han en sær fornemmelse som han altid gjorde når nogen kiggede på ham. Det var ved at blive en irriterende siden han var skolelærer. Han vendte sig mod Pebber på mindre end et sekund og kiggede stift på hende. Hendes blik flakkede et kort øjeblik, hvorefter hun så ned i tallerknen. Hun tvang tankerne fra Snape og faldt i snak med sine venner.

''Pebber hvor er Oliver?'' spurgte Fred efter en samtale med Sasha fra5. år

''Hvor fanden skulle jeg vide det fra?'' spurgte hun.

''Jah, det kunne jo være at du havde bundet ham ude ved Quidditch banen fordi du ikke kunne score eller sådan noget!!!'' vedblev han grinende.

Pebbers krop hoppede hurtigt.

''Du siger noget! Oliver har jo ikke været her hele aftenen vel?'' spurgte hun.

''Nej.'' Sagde Angelina.

''Nåh... Jeg må hellere lige...'' Sagde hun med lidt stammende stemme, hvorefter hun smuttede ud af storsalen, gennem gangene og ud på den store plæne. Hun småløb hen imod Quidditch banen og så ganske rigtigt en skikkelse sidde med bøjet ryg på tilskuerpladserne helt alene. Hun løb og nåede endelig derhen. Hun satte sig ned ved siden han ham.

''Min mor er død...'' sagde han med druknet stemme.

''Hvad... åh nej...'' Hun kunne mærke en blanding af evig ulykke, frygt og medlidenhed stige op i hende. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at græde med ham. Han vendte sine glimtende øjne og kiggede på hende.

''Hun døde for et par timer siden.'' Han holdt et brev i hånden, og en ugle tudede højere oppe på taget. Pebber lagde armen om Wood og han lagde sit hoved på hendes skulder og hun kærtegnede langsomt hans hår.

''Det gør mig så ondt...'' sagde hun. Han brød næsten helt sammen, og Pebber måtter rejse ham op.

,,Oliver! Du må ikke gå helt ud! Jeg kan ikke holde ud hvis du mister modet! Jeg holder så meget af dig.'' Sagde hun desperat til ham. Hun vaklede med ham op i drengenes sovesal uden at han protesterede, og gik med ham hen ved hans seng.

''I morgen ser det hele lysere ud...'' sagde hun og kyssede hans kind. Hun tog hænderne op foran ansigtet og gned sine øjne.

''Du må undskylde at jeg voldte dig alt dette besvær, Pebber. Så... tak.''

''Det var da det mindste jeg kunne gøre! Du skal slet ikke sige sådan noget! Du har krav på al den hjælp og tid jeg kan gi dig.... Gid jeg kunne bringe hende tilbage med mit eget liv!'' sagde hun og aede Wood på ryggen.

''Mener du det!? Nej det må du ikke lige meget om du overhovedet kunne. Hun har levet et længere liv end dig...'' sagde han og så straks op.

''Ja det ved jeg godt... Men begge mine forældre er døde... Jeg ville gøre alt for bare at mærke den fornemmelse af at have en familie... Nogen at elske...'' Sagde hun og tørrede tårerne væk fra hans ansigt. De kiggede på hinanden, omfavnede hinanden og sagde godnat til hinanden. Hun havde allermest lyst til at sove med ham og være der til han fald i søvn, men det ville være umuligt, og hun følte sig selv pludselig meget træt. Hun gik igennem stuen uden at trække nogen form for opmærksomhed fra nogen, og smuttede op i seng. Hun tænkte på Wood, resten af natten og kunne næsten ikke falde søvn.


	10. Lyt til oh store Pebber

**Kapitel ti**

Lyt til oh store Pebber

Næste morgen _så_ det hele en del lysere ud. Hun strakte sig og prøvede at få det bedste ud af Regans fjollede humør. Hun vidste jo ikke noget om Wood, selvom hun nok snart ville få det af hvide. Hun gik med hende ned i opholdsstuen, hvor alle børn myldrede for at få alle sine ting med til skoledagen. Regan og Pebber havde fået alt pakket og sad lidt og ventede efter at alle om sider var gået. Så ringede det til morgenmad. Regan og Pebber skulle til at gå, da Wood kom ned uden taske.

''Er du syg?'' spurgte Regan.

''Nej... min mor er død...'' Sagde han og så på hende.

''ej... Wood.'' Sagde hun og alt tegn på glæde i hendes ansigt, som hun havde haft hele morgenen forsvandt. De gik begge over til ham.

''Har du snakket med professor McGonagall eller professor Dumbledore?'' spurgte Pebber.

''Det var dem der ville ha mig til at tage et par fridage. Men jeg ved nu ikke... min mor sagde at hvis hun døde, skulle hele min verden ikke gå i grus, men at jeg skulle være sammen med mine venner og tænke på noget andet...''

''Hun har også ret, men kom med ned til morgenmad. Så kan du gå i skole i morgen...'' sagde Regan.

''Ja det var også hvad Mark sagde...'' sagde han og sukkede. ''Gå I bare i forvejen.'' Sagde han og de gik ned.

Humøret i storsalen var højt, her efter allehelgensaften, og blæsten susede udenfor. Regan var helt lamslået. Da de satte sig ned på en af deres sædvanlige pladser, så de Fred, George, Angelina og hendes venner, Mille og en masse andre sidde og hakke surt i deres mad.

''Jeg går ud fra at I har hørt det...'' sagde Fred og kiggede på dem med et svagt smil.

''Ja...'' sagde Pebber

''Vi fik det alle sammen af hvide her til morgen, os fra hans årgang.'' Sagde Yetta.

Pebber tænkte så på at hun var den første der fik det af hvide. Kun få timer efter at hun døde. Hvorfor ville Oliver ikke først sige det til Fred. Eller Mark. Eller nogle af hans andre venner. Pebber bestemte sig for at det var fordi hun var den første, som han kunne snakke med, der kom. I løbet af dagen fik de muntret hinanden op og Pebber, Fred, George, Regan, Mille og tre andre; Yetta, Mark og Philip, gik efter skole op i opholdsstuen for at muntre Wood op.

Ugerne gik og Wood blev langsomt ligeså glad som han plejede at være. Han brugte meget tid alene. Pebber og Regan morede sig med nogle vandballoner på lærerne fra en ny skakt, men kom tilfældigvis til at ramme Dumbledore. De fik med nød og næppe sluppet væk før han opdagede dem men fordi de kiggede tilbage når de løb, bankede Pebber lige ind i Snape. Hun faldt bagover, og Snape støttede sig på en statue.

''Så _gå_ dog! Det er forbudt at løbe på gangene! 5 point fra Gryffindor.'' og kiggede strengt på Regan, som om Pebber ikke eksisterede. Hun rejste sig ømmende op og sagde undskyld til Snape som han hastede forbi. De brød ud i grin som de altid gjorde når de havde mødt Snape.

''_Så gå dog_...'' sagde vrængede Regan og imiterede Snape. De grinte, smuttede op og hentede Pebbers kost og skyndte sig ud for at Pebber kunne træne til deres næste kamp mod Hufflepuff. Lige meget hvad ville Gryffindor ikke være ude af turneringen, for de lå først. Alle de andre var allerede der ude, for det havde de aftalt. De trænede i et par minutter og Regan som kedede sig prøvede at skyde smasheren (der af og til kom til at styre imod hende) imod nogle af de andre så hun havde nogle at snakke med, men uden held. Til sidst fløj George selv ned til Regan for at snakke nok så hyggeligt... eller... jo, Wood var nogenlunde kommet på toppen igen. Han råbte og skreg af de andres fejltagelser, og var så ivrig at Angelina og Mille fløj ned til Regan og George for at holde pause.

''I kan da ikke mene at i allerede til holde pause... der er kunne gået fyrre minutter!!!'' råbte han med det største tegn på uretfærdighed malet på skrå i hans ansigt. Efter at han havde bandet lidt, fløj han videre med Fred og Pebber.

Fred blev ti minutter efter meget træt og sluttede sig til flokken på pladserne under Wood og Pebber. Pebber elskede Quidditch højere end hun nogen sinde kunne elske andet... undtagen et menneske måske.

''Måske skal halskæden på dig og din kost Pebber!'' Råbte Regan til Pebber, hvilket faktisk var en ret god idé.

''Helt sikkert!'' sagde Pebber, hvorefter Regan gav de andre et kursus i hvilken halskæde det mon kunne være. Pebber susede igennem vinden og snørede Wood så hun kunne score.

''YEES, YES YES!!!! JEG ER MESTER!!!! OLIVIA ER NEDEEEE!!!!!!'' råbte og skreg hun og fløj rundt med hænderne i vejret, så hun var ved at falde af kosten. Wood bandede og blev mega sur, og de andre var flade af grin over dem begge. Efter en halv times tid, gik de alle tilbage til Borgen. Pebber drillede Wood over hans misser hele vejen tilbage, så hun fik nogle ordentlige slag, før de var nået helt tilbage, men det hjalp ikke på Pebbers hoverende drilleri. De vandrede ned til aftensmad og spiste sig godt mætte før de alle gik op i seng.

Så blev det hele koldt og vådt... Det sneede nogle af dagene, men hver dag var det meget koldt lige meget hvad. De skulle alle have masere af oppakning på da alle var på vej ud imod Quidditch banen. Det var midt i november, og det var rigtigt råkoldt. Det var så koldt at Gryffindors hold næsten ikke kunne tage overtøjet af og spilletøjet på, før de skulle spille. Wood var som altid i højt humør og var dybt interesseret i Pebbers selvopfundne råd, og tip. De susede af sted ud på banen under de forskellige tilråb under dem. De susede rundt og det stod 30-10 til Hufflepuff. Pebber scorede og efter en halv time, havde de halvfems point. Pebber var højt oppe i luften og hørte pludselig et øredøvende brøl fra dem alle sammen. Hufflepuffs søger havde fanget lynet!!!

''NEEEJ!'' råbte Wood og sank langsomt ned på jorden. De andre fulgte med. Hufflepuff holdet væltede i hinanden af glæde. De andre bandede og gik sure og slukørede tilbage til deres omklædningsrum.

Resten af dagen gik med lektier nu når ingen var i humør til andet. Undtagen en lille del af Gryffindor eleverne. De var lidt ligeglade med Quidditch og kollegiepokalerne. Pebber sad lidt og så på nogle af dem. Det var da egentligt også ligegyldigt med de pokaler. Hvad fik man andet end ære og misundelse fra de andre. Hun fik jo ikke del i pokalen. Den ville bare stå oppe i opholdsstuen. Hun ville muntre de andre op med hendes prædiken.

''Hvordan vil du ha' at vi skal være glade?'' spurgte Wood.

''Hvad syntes du er sjovest: at vinde Quidditch, eller at spille Quidditch?'' gav hun igen.

''At spille selvfølgelig!'' sagde de alle i kor.

''JA! Men så er det jo også på tide at I for glemt den pokal, og får andet ud af nederlaget... som for eks at sparke andre når de går forbi... ej kun en joke... i skulle til at sige: vi er ligeglade med hvem der vinder, vi vil bare have det sjovt... _som man har når man flyver og spiller med sine venner... _hvad vil i med den pokal andet end ære og at se på hvor gode vi er!'' der var kommet flere lyttere rundt omkring, hen til dem.

''ja og se tilbage på hvor glad man var da man vandt.''

''vi er da ligeså glade som vi er når vi træner... når jeg vinder over Wood o.s.v.'' De smågrinede.

,,og selvfølgelig betyder det her ikke at vi aldrig mere skal vinde pokalen, selvfølgelig skal vi gå amnok og få fat i den, men hele vores liv er ikke ødelagt fordi de vandt én enkelt gang.

''Su har faktisk ret Pebber!'' sagde Wood pludselig. Det brød alle ud i stolte klapsalver over Pebber's smukke tale. ''hvad skal vi bruge ære til, hvis vi ikke er glade med vores venner? Hvis vi ikke er stolte inderst inde... har at vinde jo ingen pointe...'' sagde han og rejste sig op.

''gå frem mine krigere... og hvis at i er stolte og gode krigere, må I få mine små får!!'' sagde Pebber. De andre var blevet glade igen og grinede nu højlydt. Pebber slog Wood hårdt i ryggen som tegn på et godt partnerskab men han greb hendes hånd og klemte den og nussede den... åh nej hvad betyder det nu, sagde hun til sig selv. Der stod nu omkring tyve, og lyttede på deres samtale.

,,Og til ære for den smukke præken, vil jeg spille bamses billebog.'' Sagde George glad og svingede en guitar frem og begyndte at synge. De andre begyndte at svinge i takt.

''Hvad faen er det fornoget lejrskole pis George!'' Hylgede Fred. ,,Lad os få gang i den her søvndysser hytte!! Det er fredag!!! Hva' venter vi på?!?!?'' hylede George og satte musikken i gang med et enkelt slag med tryllestaven.'' De andre der sad rundt omkring og spillede og hyggede satte sig lidt i nærheden af de andre, men de fleste var ikke så oplagte, efter en lang dag. Inden længe sad de alle og smådrak og hyggede sig. Efter ca. en time, sad Pebber og diskuterede de højtærede troldmænd, der virkelig vandt den allerstørste pris i Quidditch sammen med Wood. Han blev lige pludselig helt bleg og brød ud i et hosteanfald.

''mød mig udenfor...'' sagde han og løb. Pebber stirrede efter ham... mærkelige menneske...


	11. Pythagoras

**Kapitel elleve**

Pythagoras

Efter et par minutter vandrede Pebber ud og ned til hovedporten for at få frisk luft. Da de andre opdagede hendes idé, vandrede de efter. Pebber gik ind i deres labyrint for at lede efter Wood. Hun gik et stykke tid og farede vild. Den labyrint var magisk så væggene rykkede sig, men det var altid nemt at finde ud igen. Hun gik lidt og det blev mørkere. Labyrinten var åbenbart blandet med Den Forbudte Skov opdagede hun da vejret blev koldere og der voksede vilde træer over hækkende der var blevet helt knudrede og rodet i faretruende grene. Hun begyndte at småløbe imens hun kaldte på Wood. Hun prøvede at gå tilbage da hun næsten ikke kunne se stjernerne mere, men hun kom aldrig tilbage til hvor hun var for to minutter siden. Hun spejde langt ude og så en busk rykke sig. ''så, nu har jeg chancen.'' Hviskede hun og spurtede derhen. Hun nåede lige at mase sig ud før den lukkede til igen. Hun stod i en lysning, der havde rykket sig for søen der gik igennem skoven. Den var helt tilvokset i den andet ende. Den ende der førte tilbage til Hogwarts. Søen var spejlblank. Månen skinnede ned på isen der havde et tyndt lag fint sne. Der stod en bænk fyldt med rimfrost lidt længere henne. Hun satte sig langsomt ned mens hun undersøgte stedet med øjnene. Hun kiggede ind i skoven hvor hun kunne se langt fra månens skær. Der gik en skikkelse. Hun stillede sig brat op og gik tættere for at se. Det var et stort dyr Hun kiggede tilbage på Hogwarts og dykkede ind i skoven. Hun havde hånden på sin tryllestav og luntede hen imod den. Han standsede op og så imod hende. Hun løb derhen. Det var en Kentaur!

''Pebber Mynte! Hvad gør du her i skoven?'' spurgte den.

''Hvordan kender du mit navn?'' spurgte Pebber.

''Hvis du havde hørt efter i tro og religion i den overnaturlige magiverden, ville du have vidst det.'' Sagde han og kiggede dybt på hende.

''Som om jeg gider sådan noget.''

''Pebber... Jeg vidste du var her! Hvis du ikke havde opsøgt mig ville jeg havde kommet til dig. Du er ikke helt almindelig Pebber.''

''Hvad mener du? Siger du at jeg har problemer!?!?''

''Nej nej, jeg vil bare give dig applaus pga. det du gør mod Oliver Wood... Du er noget særligt Pebber, du er en rigtig god ven, selvom dit skolearbejde ikke altid er lige godt.'' sagde han og smilte. ''Men folk har brug for sådan nogle som dig, og dem er der ikke mange af. Du har mange rigtige venner.''

''øh...okay, men hvorfor fortæller du mig det her? Og hvorfra ved du alt det?''

''Jeg er Pythagoras, stjernernes gud, og jeg er blevet kaldt til jorden for at hjælpe tre arme enhjøringer som er kommet galt af sted i sted dybere inde i skoven, og så kom du forbi, jeg ved alt dette om dig, fordi din skytsengel er min nabo.''

''Det lyder ret uhyggeligt.''

''Ja, og i morgen når du vågner vil du nok heller ikke tro du har set mig, men husk mig, og husk du er et godt menneske, og husk...Severus Snape...stakkels mand, men jeg må gå nu''

''Stakkels mand? Hvad fanden snakker du om?? Hvad har Snape med alle mennesker i hele verden med det her at gøre??''

Men Pythagoras var da ude af syne.

''Fuck hvor var dét der mærkeligt!'' sagde hun og skråede over plænen og op i opholdsstuen, hvor alle sov.


	12. Alene i julen

**Kapitel tolv**

Alene i julen.

Tiden gik og det blev jul, siden Pebber ikke havde nogen at tage hjem til, eller noget at tage hjem til måtte hun blive på Hogwarts. Regans storesøster havde fødselsdag i julen så Regan måtte tage hjem. Pebber fik besked på at skrive sig op på en liste hvis man skulle blive der i julen.

Pebber havde regnet med at der var mange der ville blive der... men da hun skulle skrive sig på var hun den eneste. Hun tænkte at hvis hun havde en juleaften at tage hjem til ville hun jo også det. Hun håbede stadig at bare nogen ville blive der. De fleste lære, blev der da i julen. Det var trods alt lidt øh... hyggeligere at holde du her end med Manden bag Disken. Pebber fik kuldegysninger ved tanken.

Sidste dag, lige før alle skulle afsted hjem, kiggede hun på sedlen. Ingen anden end hende skulle blive der. Lige nu myldrede det med folk på den gang hun stod på, men om 20 minutter ville der være helt tomt. Tanken gjorde hende dårlig. Regan kom munter med hele sin oppakning og de begav sig ned af gangen, ud af den store port og begav sig ned imod toget som snart tog afgang. De sagde farvel til hinanden, hvilket tog sin tid. Regan nåede næsten ikke toget.

Da toget var kørt gik de lærer der havde stået og sagt farvel. Pebber stod længe og så efter det. Da hun ikke kunne se det længere satte hun sig ned på et rækværk og så hen ad horisonten hvor toget var kørt væk på. Hun sad der længe og tænkte på hvor ondt hun havde af sig selv. Hun savnede allerede Regan og de andre fra Gryffindor som hun havde tilbragt lang tid med. Hun savnede mylderet på gangene, spise aftensmad med alle hendes venner, høre historier, gå på udflugt på Hogwarts' og drille lærerne. Intet ville være sjovt de næste uger. Hun rejste sig op og kiggede ned af skinnerne. Hun mærkede noget på skulderen der fik hende til at gå i knæ.

''Hej Hagrid!'' Sagde hun og vendte sig om.

''Hej Pebber! Nå så du er helt alene på Hogwarts i julen? Jah Harry Potter skulle også, men så blev han tilbudt et holde jul med Rons familie og er kørt afsted mod langbortistan.''

''Hvordan kan det være at INGEN andre end mig skal være her julen over?''

''Tja det er faktisk mærkeligt der plejer at være omkring 20 der skal tilbringe julen her. Vil du have lidt te?''

''Ja tak.'' Sagde hun og fulgte efter Hagrid til hans hyggelige hytte.

''Pebber... Hvad med lidt sport her i julen??''

''Go ide... Det er heller ikke fordi jeg aldrig nogensinde har prøvet sport, før jeg kom her på Hogwarts!''

''Hvad? Aldrig!?''

''Nej... det eneste er mine egne løbeture i byen.'' Sagde hun.

''Det er hårdt at være hjemløs hva!''

''Meget hårdt, men der er mange gavmilde mennesker i udkantet af London, så det var ikke fordi jeg sultede. Også fordi jeg var ung røg jeg tit tilbage på et eller andet hjem.''

''Hvor sov du?''

''Min fars gamle kammerat havde også råd til at lade mig sove hos ham, men han havde ikke råd til maden.''

De snakkede resten af aftenen og Pebber gik til sidst op i seng tilbage i Gryffindor tårnet. Hun sov helt alene i den kæmpe store sovesal. Hun følte sig dum at hun ikke tog hjem lige meget hvad. Hun havde jo massere penge. Hun blev ked af at ligge der helt alene og kigge ud på himmelen. Hun fik tåre i øjnene og fik lyst til at flyve ud på en lang rejse på en god ny kost fra diagonalstræde. Hendes tanker faldt pludselig på Snape... tænk ikke at have nogen venner hele sit liv fordi noget frygteligt var sket med ham. Så tænkte hun på Regan. Til sidst faldt hun i søvn.


	13. Storbrand i storsalen

**Kapitel tretten**

Storbrand i storsalen

Hun gik ned og ventede på at morgenmaden... eller frokosten ville blive serveret. Klokken nærmede sig halv 1 og lærerne kom ind, en for en. Maden viste sig på tallerknerne. Salen var pyntet op alle vegne med julepynt. Da de begyndte at spise, følte Pebber sig som en idiot. Hun sad helt alene og herskede over fire langborde som var tomme. Hende ene pige sad tavst og spiste hvor tusinde af børn plejede at sidde, mens lærerne morede sig herligt oppe ved lærerbordet.

,,Ahem, frøken Mynte?'' Hun vente sig om med et sæt. Dumbledore? ,,I julen plejer vi at tillade os den tradition at lade studenterne sidde ved højbordet under middage.''

Pebber slentrede mut op og satte sig så langt ude i hjørnet af bordet som hun overhovedet kunne. Pebber var ved at falde ned af stolen og sad med hovedet i hænderne og stoppede sig med tørt brød. ''dette bliver den værste jul nogensinde!!!'' tænkte hun og sukkede så dybt flormelisen til æbleskiverne fløj op i hovedet på hende. Efter tyve minutter, begyndte lærerne at gå igen. Pebber foldede armene og lagde hovedet ned imellem dem.

Lang tid efter var lærerne flygtet ud fra Hogwarts. Alt stod i brand.

''Hvad med eleverne Albus!?!'' skreg McGonagall imens hun løb rundt om sig selv og klynkede.

''Pebber Mynte!!! Hun er derinde!'' hylede Snape næsten grædende

han spænede ind i bygningen selvom Dumbledore prøvede at stoppe ham.

Imens var Pebber vågnet, hun prøvede at komme ud.

Snape kom ind i salen. Han ledte rundt og fandt hende besvimet bag et bord. Han tog hende op, og sprang igennem alle flammerne. Han kom hurtigt hostende ud af bygningen igen. Han lagde hende på en båre, en af redningsfolkene fra ministeriet for magi tryllede frem.

''Frøken Mynte? Øh... Pebber? Kan du høre mig?'' hviskede Snape imens lægerne udførte alle mulige besværgelser for at få liv i hende.

Pebbers ånde rallede og hun hostede ubehageligt.

''Regan... hjælp mig... jeg kan ikke trække vejret... '' hun åbnede øjnene på klem. ''Professor Snape... hjælp mig...''

''øh... Frøken Mynte... lægerne gør alt for at hjælpe dig... bare hold ud.'' Sagde han

hendes hud blev bleg. Hun gispede efter vejret og spjættede. Hun tog desperat ud efter Snapes hånd og maste den. Hun var brændt på højre arm.

''Vi må gøre noget... hun dør af røgforgiftning!!!'' råbte de og stod hjælpeløse.

''Vi må have en Mugglerbehandling af nogle mugglere!'' råbte Snape helt fortvivlet.

''lad mig komme til!'' sagde en anden læge som var mugglerdoktor før han blev troldmand. Han begyndte at give Pebber en plastic genstand over næse og mund, han bad en anden om at trykke så Pebber hele tiden fik lufttilførelse.

Manden sukkede ''Det skal gøres på god gammel mugglervis!'' sagde han. Han tryllede alle mulige ting frem som hun fik ned i munden. De kørte hende ind i en vogn, men hun slap ikke Snapes hånd. Han måtte tage med. Dumbledore og McGonagall tog også med. Andre læger transfererede sig derhen og hjalp til. De kørte mod Hogsmeade.

Alle dem der ikke var kommet tilskade (hvilket vil sige ingen, siden branden kun opstod i storsalen) hjalp til med at rydde op. Ilden var slukket. Den havde bredt sig så hurtigt at selv en pektral transferens af mange troldmænd ikke kunne stoppe den. Først efter lang tid fik de slukket ilden med nogle blå bomber der indeholder vand og spreder sig meget hurtigt og ikke ødelægger særlig meget. Da ilden var slukket, og mange ugler var sendt ud til, Fudge og andre, gik lærerne, brandmændene og alle de andre voksne, rundt for at genopbygge den ødelagte Storsal.

I Hogsmeade, var lægerne i fuld gang med at behandle Pebber. De arbejdede på at få hende i live, for hvis de spildte for meget tid, ville hun blive kvalt eller hun kunne bliver hjerneskadet. Hun missede med øjnene og trak rallende vejret, men besvimede flere gange. Til sidst lukkede hun langsomt øjnene og åbnede dem ikke igen.

''Hvad sker der doktor?'' spurgte Snape en doktor om.

''hendes hjerte er stabiliseret, men hendes tilstand kan ændre sig meget hurtigt. McGonagall holdt Pebbers ene hånd og Snape den anden. Hendes knoer var helt hvide.

''Doktor hvordan kan hun opføre sig sådan af røgforgiftning.'' Spurgte Dumbledore.

''Det var en forbandet ild... hendes hjerte hopper og forstyrre hendes hjerne. Som i ser har hun har lukkede øjne som om hun sover, men hun spænder som om hun skal eksplodere. Det er en form for koma.'' Sagde han og sukkede.

''orbis Subdocere'' sagde de hele tiden og viftede med tryllestaven. Men med ét blev der stille

hendes hjerte stoppede, hun slappede helt af nu. Hendes krop blev helt slap. Snape rykkede i hende.

,,Pebber vågn så op!''

De andre blev ved med både hekseri og muggleri men intet vækkede hende.


	14. Vitabesværgelsen

**Kapitel fjorten**

Vita-besværgelsen

Snape bøjede sig langsomt ned og fremmumlede nogle ord. Han kiggede stift på hendes øjenlåg, imens han hviskede alt muligt. Han lukkede pludselig øjnene og hele Pebbers krop spændte, Pebber lå med vidt åbne øjne og kiggede lige ud. Hendes krop havde lavet et hop op i verjet men kom ikke ned igen. Hun lå stille helt stille uden at trække vejret eller lave den mindste bevægelse. Apparaterne gik helt amok. Snape tog en dyb indånding imens han knugede hendes hånd. Med ét åbnede han øjnene og Pebber lagde sig ned igen. Hendes hjerte gik normalt og hun åbnede langsomt øjnene. Hun slappede normalt af og trak konstant dybe indåndinger. Snape lagde en hånd på hendes skoldhede pande.

''Professor Snape ... er det dig?''

''Ja, bare slap af. Lad være med at sige noget.''

''Severus'' udbrød Dumbledore... du reddede hende jo... du udførte Vita-besværgelen... ! hvorfor tænkte I ikke på det?? Jeg troede i var berømte læger!'' sagde han og tordnede ''Hvorfor tænkte jeg ikke på det?''

,,Den kan rent faktisk være rigtig farlig hvis hun ikke er i en bestemt tilstand Albus, det ved du.'' Dumbledore nikkede sukkende.

McGonagall rejste sig og kiggede forbløffet på både Snape og Dumbledore.

''Jamen... det vidste jeg jo slet ikke du kunne.... Det kræver jo meget mere end alle lærerne på Hogwarts kan!!!'' sagde hun.

''Ja hvad ville du ellers have jeg skulle have gjort!'' Sagde han surt.

Pebber var for udmattet til at sige noget. Hun lå bare med lukkede øjne, hørte McGonagall, Dumbledore og Snapes samtale forsvinde langt væk. Hun følte den kølige luft mod ansigtet, hun mærkede varmen fra Snapes hånd fylde hele hendes krop med varme og kuldegysninger på samme tid. Hun åbnede øjnene på klem og lagde hånden bedre tilrette i hans. Han kiggede hurtigt ned på hendes hånd og tilbage igen. Hun smilte svagt og faldt langsomt i søvn.

Meget senere vågnede hun i mørket. Hendes øjne vendte sig hurtigt til mørket og kunne se at uglerne fløj ind og ud igennem vinduet for at aflevere godbedringskort. Tænk at hun havde så mange venner! På den anden side sad Snape sovende i en dårlig stol og sov. Hendes hånd lå stadig i hans... Hun faldt i søvn igen.

Da hun vågnede stod der på et stort ur 06.35 Snape sad der stadig, han var gledet ret langt ned på stolen. Pebber turde næsten ikke at tænke på hvorfor han egentlig sov i stolen, hvorfor han ikke var gået sammen med Dumbledore og McGonagall... Hun prøvede at sætte sig op i sengen men så snart hun spændte i overkroppen for at sætte sig op, mærkede hun stor smerte i hele kroppen. Hun lagde sig udmattet ned og sukkede.

''ej hvor fedt... jeg kan ikke røre mig ud af flækken.'' Mumlede hun og sukkede. Snape åbnede øjnene med et sæt og Pebber lukkede sine samtidig og lod som om hun sov.

Han strakte sin ryg og hun kunne mærke at han sad og kiggede på hende. Dumbledore kom brasende ind. Snapes hånd skød som en kanon ned i skødet ved siden af den anden. Pebbers Maura armbånd lyste pludselig op og Regan trådte ind.

''Pebber!!! Hvordan går det? Jeg stod på min mors kost så snart jeg fik besked! Åh hvor har jeg været bekymret!'' pebber missede med øjnene og lod som om hun lige var vågnet.

''Jeg har det godt... Jeg har bare ondt i hele kroppen hvis jeg rør mig.'' Sagde Pebber og sukkede.

''Ja... men du skal bare slappe af siger Dumbledore og så er du snart frisk igen.'' Sagde Regan og smilede og holdt Pebbers hånd.

* * *

okai, jeg kommer nok ikke meget snart videre med denne her, men hvis der overhovedet er nogen derude som læser denne historie så review! og sig hvis I vil ha jeg skal afslutte den.

- Elnora


End file.
